When will I forget you?
by Rikiko
Summary: Loving someone isn't easy as it seems... Especially when that 'someone' is marrying another girl. Forget him? That was totally impossible... Sasuke looked at the raven-haired girl tugging on the hem of Sakura's skirt. "This is my daughter. Yui, Yui Haruno. So... how's your wedding going?" Sakura asked, trying to break the awkward silence. He only walked pass her...
1. The farewell party

When will I forget you?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the cover pic.**

'Nyan! I'm a neko'- thoughts

"Nyan! I'm a neko"- talking

_"Nyan! I'm a neko."_ - talking on the phone

* * *

Chapter one: The farewell party

. . .

"Get into position everyone!"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"CLICK!"

And the group photo was taken. Naruto had his arms around Hinata who was blushing madly, Shikamaru looked half asleep while Temari's trying to wake him up, Sai was holding Ino's waist, while Neji had his hands in his pockets and Tenten was grinning, making a peace sign with her fingers.

This is the fourth time they were taking since Naruto was too much of a baka to even set the timer on. Debating whether to keep the most recent photo or take another one, the group chose the former as everybody was too tired.

As Temari looked at the photo, she moved her gaze and glared at Shikamaru, punching him lightly.

"Oww! What was that for troublesome woman!"

"Ne, Shika-kun why are your eyes always droopy in each and every pic?" Temari asked putting her hands on her hips, with an eyebrow raised.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled which Temari heard, "What's so troublesome about smiling in a photo? The least you could have done was to…you know, open your eyes!" Temari exaggerated

"Tch! Whatever," Shikamaru leaned down to kiss Temari but the blonde pushed him away. Shikamaru scowled at her reaction and gave her a look that had 'What The Hell?' written all over it.

Temari and Shikamaru made a cute couple, they were exact opposites; Shikamaru's a lazyass while Temari's a loud spunky chic, a match made in heaven.

Hinata and Naruto, they're exact opposites too… Now all that's left is for dumb ole' Naruto to realize Hinata's feelings towards him.

Sai and Ino also made a cute couple even though they've been in a relationship for as long as a month.

Sakura and Sasuke, well they're a different story. They were acting more like strangers ever since Sasuke announced that he was getting married to the president of his fanclub, Watanabe Karin.

Both of their fathers own a company so something like that was bound to happen, one way or the other. Because of the fact that Sasuke's dad is the one of world's richest billionaires and Karin's father also making that list... it happened, they got engaged. Whether they liked it or not.

Everyone knew that Sakura has or had a crush on Sasuke. Sasuke, himself also knew about this.

Well that's because of Sakura's confession to him when they were in eighth grade. But during that time, he was in a relationship with Ami Watanabe, Karin's cousin.

Sakura was rejected like the many other girls who confessed their 'love' to Sasuke. Since then, Sakura was too embarrassed to even talk to him.

Although they sometimes talk like- 'Can you pass me that?' 'Here.' Conversations you would normally speak with a stranger or acquaintance. Though these days they don't even talk to each other anymore. Ever since Sasuke's announcement...

Put that topic aside, Neji and Tenten got engaged during the graduation party yesterday, which was totally unexpected for everyone.

So here they are now at the farewell party, hosted at the grand Hyuuga compound...err…mansion.

Everyone from their school was present. If you go behind the mansion, you can see the greenhouse, which is illuminating due to the presence of the light(chandelier) inside it.

The smell of the flowers added a calm and a peaceful sensation to the place. You might be thinking why I am telling you this, well to answer your question simply it's because this is the gang's usual meeting place.

So here they come- Naruto and Hinata. They were told to come to the main garden because Sasuke said that he had something important to tell them.

"Teme! Why did you call us here? I was about to try…" Naruto barged inside. "Na-Na-Naruto-kun, you shouldn't be ru-" Hinata spoke in her usual shy voice and stopped midway. Hinata turned towards the direction Naruto was looking at. Her eyes were also as wide as saucers when she saw…

"Why are they kissing? And most importantly why does Sasuke look like he is returning back the kiss?" Ino asked as she came out of nowhere.

"I- Ino-chan. T-they are eng-g-gaged so-" Hinata said trying to make Ino understand the situation at hand properly.

"I know. What I meant was why is Uchiha returning the red-head's kiss? Do you what this means? He really is gonna get married to that red-haired-b****! Apocalypse!" Ino exclaimed sarcastically.

'I can sense that something bad is going to happen,' Hinata thought. The Hyuuga heiress was confused, but just when she was about to ask Ino about what she actually meant. The red-headed slut noticed them.

Karin smirked proudly when she saw all of them standing, more like gaping, there in the main entrance. "Oh! All of you are early," Karin said using the same tone as Ino.

Noticing the sarcastic tone, Ino returned a comment of her own. "If you don't want us to come then I don't mind leaving."

Ino was about to walked out of the place when a dark, monotone voice spoke up. "Ino. Stop. I told all of you to come here so that I could tell you something. Not, to get caught in a cat fight," Sasuke said.

At the right timing Sai came, holding a glass of champagne. He was utterly confused when he saw a furious Ino, a smirking read-hed, a blonde-idiot who looked like a lost sheep, an emotionless looking Uchiha with a hint of frustration on his face and a timid Hinata trying to stop Ino from doing something like a cat-fight.

"Did I miss something?" Sai asked, dumbstrucked.

"Then why is she here? Care to explain?" Ino spat back at Sasuke, but her eyes were on Karin. Completely ignoring her boyfriend's innocent question. Sai thought it was better to calm his girlfriend down rather than to ask what happened before he came.

"I guess I should stay back and do what Hinata-chan is doing," Sai mumbled to himself.

Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru and Neji came right after Sai did, following about a second later. Sai told them what happened, some of the details he knew while Hinata told them the rest.

Tenten and Temari were also furious, they knew that Karin had a way of getting on everyone's nerves. Most importantly their worst nightmare was that, their best friend was really getting married to that slut.

At this situation they thought about keeping that aside for awhile as it looked like Ino was about to go on a killing spree, and it looked like Karin was the first on her list.

If you noticed this, everyone was there except a certain pinkette.

Sai placed his hand on Ino's shoulder trying and barely calming the furious blonde down. Ino looked at him as she muttered a small, "I am okay." Barely enough for him to hear.

She then returned her glared at Karin again, before turning towards Sasuke and looking him straight in the eye. "Okay. Tell us. And this better be good."

"I am goi-" Sasuke was about to finish his sentence when Karin butted in. "We are going to London. So that we can settle down properly like normal couples do," She said with an evil smirk visible on her face.

"YOU! WHAT?!" Naruto yelled, finally snapping out of his confusion.

"What's with all the questions?" Karin spoke back trying to piss them off. Which nobody noticed, or paid attention to.

"Teme! Why are you only telling us this now!" Naruto was beyond furious. Neji was holding him down since Hinata wouldn't be able to control him. Even Shikamaru looked like he was about to punch the Uchiha.

"I was going to and it's only for a year. Yesterday when-"

"Be at the airport tomorrow morning. You all love Sasuke-kun, right?" Karin said with the same victory smirk on her face. 'Serves you all right! Tch!' Karin thought as her inner started dancing.

Tenten and Temari were on the edge of lashing out their anger at the bitch, the only thing in their mind was to kill Karin right on the spot.

When they weren't able to control it any longer they walked towards Karin who was standing right beside Sasuke.

"SLAP!"

No one expected Ino would do something like slapping Karin straight on her face, immediately wiping the annoying smirk on her face. Karin lifted a hand to touch her cheek which immediately reddened and became swollen, a noticeable hand print glowed brightly for the world to see.

Ino and the girls were smiling, seeing Karin's shocked face, while the boys were smirking. "Wanna know why I slapped you?" Ino asked Karin, with a devilish grin.

"That's because you interrupted what that bastard was about to say. I know that you felt lonely since we didn't notice your horrible presence so you tried to seek everyone's attention by continuing Sasuke's sentence, am I correct?" Ino had a final victory smirk on her face.

Karin had nothing to do but to do what she did best and that is... "Sasuke-kun did you see what she just did?! She slapped me straight on my face because I continued what you said. What is there to slap about? Right? I don't wanna look like this on our wedding day! If she's gonna be there it wo-"

If you guessed whining, then you my friend are correct.

"Well guess what Karin, I don't care. Don't expect too much because I'm not coming. So don't worry, don't forget to apply extra foundation to your so called face. Or else you might end up like an elephant with a red wig and glasses. Oh wait, you already are, my bad. Until then Uchiha Sasuke. Farewell," Ino said as she turned around and walked away from where she was standing.

Everyone was really confused. This farewell party really turned out to be a 'farewell' party for their gang only because of one guy and his annoying red-head fiancée.

* * *

"Sai-kun can you please drop me at my place?" Ino said to Sai, as he followed her to the exit of the garden. "Sure," Sai replied back with a smile on his face to reassure her.

Tenten wasn't able to believe what was happening, same as Temari.

Hinata had tears in her eyes wishing for this terrible day to finish.

"Sasuke, If you are going to go tomorrow morning then why are you telling us today?" Naruto asked coming out from his daze as he looked at Sasuke, still ignoring Karin's presence.

"It was sudden. I had no choice. I have to do it anyway, since I am suppose to inherit the company," Sasuke replied looking at the floor.

"I really wanna know when you're going to change! You know what you can inherit that bullshit! I don't care but at least you could have told us you were leaving TOMORROW! If I remembered correctly you told us about your engagement after two months, and if this girl wasn't a blabber-mouth then we won't even know that you are engaged," Naruto said pointing his finger at Karin when he mention blabbermouth.

"Hey! Who are you calling a blabber-mouth?!" which was of course ignored again.

"You act more like a humble slave to your father rather than a son. You always follow his orders and you don't even think about yourself! Can you atleast try to think twice!" Naruto was about to punch Sasuke but controlled himself opting to turn around walking away.

Halfway through the greenhouse, he stopped in his tracks.

"Congratulations Uchiha Sasuke on your engagement. Have fun with that slut."

He waved off and walked away. The rest of the gang followed him excluding the two, Karin and Sasuke.

Karin tangled her arm around Sasuke's but the young Uchiha's mind was too clouded to even notice Karin tangling her arms around him.

Karin took this chance to kiss him on the cheek. Sasuke was surprised at her actions and scowled at her and untangled Karin's arms from him then started walking towards the exit.

Karin pouted as she followed him like a lost puppy. As they reached the main gate of the Hyuga's mansion they saw their car coming to pick them up.

Karin was more than delighted to see the car as it came on time. Without Karin's notice Sasuke went inside the car while she was day-dreaming, when she snapped out of her trance, she followed suit and sat next to him, more like clung to him.

As the car drove Sasuke tried to ignore Karin by putting his gaze outside the window. He looked like he was in daze judging by his looks.

Karin was more than just annoyed, she was furious. 'This is all because of those stupid, annoying, worthless, cheap friends of his. Now Sasuke-kun won't even look at me. They are all worthless and they will corrupt my Sasuke-kun's mind with their worthless…UGH!' Karin thought.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. That is all in the past now you know. We can finally move on! Don't ya think Sasu-kun... Sasuke-kun are you listening?" she said rubbing her make-up ridden face on his arm.

"Just keep your mouth shut," Sasuke replied harshly.

"Sasuke -kun~ That's not a way to talk to your wife to be," She said seductively as she crawled on top of him which made the driver gag in disgust.

Sasuke didn't even give her as much as a glance, instead he pushed her off him. Which ended with a, "Thud!" sound and she fell from the seat. They were in a Limo, so luck was with Karin while Sasuke was the unlucky one.

This time she pounced on him and kissed him straight on the lips but this time luck wasn't with her anymore as Sasuke pushed her with full force.

Blood was dripping from Karin's mouth, she could see the anger visible in Sasuke's eyes. She even had goosebumps all over her body so she sat a little bit farther than last time so that Sasuke could at least feel some pity for her.

Little does she know that she is dealing with an Uchiha, and Uchiha's don't give pity. Sasuke didn't even spare a glance at her. No one could find out what was running through the Uchiha's mind.

"Didn't that kiss mean anything? You know the kiss that we had back there?" Sasuke was caught out of his thoughts at her question.

'She was the one who kissed first anyway. But why did I kiss back? Forget it,' Sasuke thought to himself. She was trying to kiss him again but this time he stopped her in time. 'She never gives up does she? Annoying and stubborn as always,' Sasuke thought as he let out a frustrated sigh.

Karin turned away with a fake pout trying to look cute which of course failed, epically. Sasuke looked out of the window for this was going to be the last time for him.

'Farewell everyone… Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Sai, Nara, Hyuuga, Naruto…Sakura…sayounara.'

* * *

With Ino:

Ino didn't actually went straight to her house instead she went to Sakura's because she thought something was wrong with her since she didn't come to the graduation party and the farewell party. Moreover the rosette wasn't answering to any of her calls.

Saying it worried Ino was an understatement, it scared the hell out of the blonde since Sakura wasn't replying to any of her calls and voice mails.

Ino stood in front of Sakura's apartment door with Sai for one hour, banging and calling out to her bestfriend to open the door.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Ino asked as she knocked on the door.

"It's been hours. What is wrong with her? She won't even answer back nor is she replying to my voice mails and text messages. Sakura! Can you at least open the damn freaking door!" Ino was beyond worried.

"Oi Ugly! Ino is really worried. Hurry up and open the door!" Sai cried at the top of his voice. "She is still not replying…Sai-kun it would be better if we break in. I don't know what is wrong with her. But she's my best friend and I got to help her."

Sai nodded and faced the face with determination, "Here I go!"

He broke the door in a matter of seconds. Without hesitation, Ino ran straight inside the house in a flash.

They were totally shocked when they entered. The usual clean house was now a total mess.

Sai followed and searched some rooms Ino suggested. He took the rooms located downstairs while Ino took upstairs. Ino went inside Sakura's room, all of her things were sprawled on the floor. She was totally confused, "Where could she be?" she asked herself.

She saw some light coming from the bathroom. She ran towards that direction and saw Sakura lying next to the bathtub holding her stomach. She ran towards her and held Sakura's chin between her index and thumb.

Sakura opened her eyes, when she saw Ino she got up on her own and jumped onto Ino hugging her tightly. Ino was shocked at her actions. As soon as Ino returned the warm hug Sakura gave, Sakura started crying on Ino's shoulder which shocked the blonde since she didn't expect the pinkette to do that.

She rubbed Sakura's back to calm her down. She looked at the cherry blossom and saw that her eyes were all red and she had bags under her eyes.

"Sakura is something wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Umm… I'm sorry I wasn't there with you…" Sakura mumbled. Ino caught some part of it though. "Sorry? Why? I am the one who should be saying sorry to you. I am the worst friend ever! I can't believe that I didn't ask you why you didn't come? Are you sick? Are you okay? And all those questions but I was too caught up with the prom and-" Ino stopped suddenly when she heard the door open, to reveal her boyfriend.

"Ino are you alright, I heard your voice- Oh! You found her... am I interrupting something?" Sai asked.

"Sai-kun can you please stay in the leaving room for awhile?"

"Sure. No problem," Sai replied back to Ino as she gave him a smile.

When he walked out of the room, Ino diverted her attention to Sakura again.

"I'm sorry for making you worried Pig."

"Ugh! That again come on Forehead. Stop with the formalities. Now answer my question, what were you doing sprawled on the floor, are you alright?" Ino asked.

Sakura's eyes widened, she knew that Ino was worried for her and she can't hide any secrets from her. Ino has been her childhood friend, best friend and a sister, she knew that she won't be able to hide anything from Ino, no matter how hard she tried.

"Sakura, tell me I'm here for you."

"…"

Sakura was silently thinking whether she should tell her or not. She was utterly confused.

After making her decision, she told Ino...

"I'm pregnant…"

The words that fell out of the Haruno's mouth shocked Ino. The young Yamanaka was out of words, for once.

"What?" Ino asked Sakura again making sure if she heard correctly.

"Yes, it's true. Please don't tell anyone. Can you promise me that?" Just seeing Sakura's innocent gesture.

Ino was sure that she found the right friend and of course she would keep that as a promise."Forehead, have I spilled any of your secrets to anyone? No. So trust me. But you know... to keep this big secret we need at least someone to help us right? So can I tell Sai-kun, but I promise you I won't tell anyone and if Sai-kun does I will kill him with my own hands," Ino said as she showed her hand showing Sakura that she meant it.

Sakura giggled and they started laughing. "Of course you can. But why are we laughing?" Sakura asked still laughing and wasn't able to control it.

"I also don't know. I love you Forehead."

"I love you too Pig."

They engulfed each other again in a warm hug, the kind that two sisters would share.

Though as the saying goes "Curiosity killed the cat" but damn it Ino was curious, so unconsciously words fell from her mouth.

"But who?" Ino was surprised at her own question, as soon as she realized what she said, the blonde covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ask you that."

Sakura offered Ino a small smile.

"It's alright Pig. The father's..."

* * *

Four years later…

"You know what?" Temari asked as she turned her head towards Shikamaru who was seated next to her.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Stop repeating!"

"I'm not," Shikamaru replied back lazily. The bickering couple was interrupted by someone, just as Temari was about to reply.

"Yo, minna!" The couple turned towards the direction of the person who just called out to them.

The spotted the blonde loud-mouth-idiot along with Hinata. A lot of people, sometimes thought that Hinata had a bad taste in guys. Neji agreed with that statement, a hundred percent.

"Konnichiwa minna." Hinata came trailing behind her boyfriend.

"Konnichiwa Hinata," Temari replied as she went over to hug the dark haired girl.

"Aa," Shikamaru said to Hinata. Hinata was confused thinking, what he meant. Temari noticed this and decided to be the translator. "That was Shikamaru's way of saying, hi."

"Oh. Arigatou, Temari-san," Hinata thanked her which was returned with a smile from Temari.

"Hey Shika. Isn't white eyes here yet?" Naruto asked out of the blue.

"Shut up Baka!"

"Oh! Hi there Neji. We were just talking about you."

"Well I heard it."

"Neji-nii-san. I-I-I didn't see you there," Hinata said.

"Am I invisible or something?" Neji asked them.

Naruto wasn't able to control it anymore, so he ended up laughing his ass off. "See! Even Hinata-chan didn't see you!" His laughing came to a stop as he received a punch right in the gut, courtesy of Neji himself.

"So you already met." They turned all their head and saw Tenten who came out of nowhere, she hugged Hinata and Temari while the guys talked to each other.

So let me get this straight- Hinata and Naruto are engaged, Tenten and Neji are already a married couple they got married when they were twenty-one even though they got engaged at eight-teen they thought they were _too_ young to get married, Temari and Shikamaru also got married just some months back. They are twenty-two years old now and they are at…

"I can't believe we came to this stupid engagement party," Naruto complained.

"This is the least we can do for him. At least he came to apologize, which was shocking, but it counts!"

"Hmm…Come to think of it…I forgot that I came here because he apologized." Naruto placed his hand on his chin which made him look like he was thinking deeply. "Meh, Teme will always remain as a Teme and nothing can change it."

Everyone sweatdropped anime style. 'That was what, he was thinking?' Neji thought.

"This reminds me of our old school days… Man I'm already missing it," Tenten said. No one was brave enough to bring up that topic. It was a total taboo subject around them.

"I agree…I've been missing them a lot this days… They weren't even at my wedding..." Temari said, with her head hung downwards. Shikamaru placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm okay."

"Sure?"

"I'm sure."

Everyone glared at Tenten at the same time. "What? What did I do?" Tenten said surrendering her hands.

"I was thinking about a little get together party. What do guys think about it? Only our gang."

'Why does she always have to bring that up? Ugh! Tenten!' Shikamaru thought.

Everyone was silent. "Hmm… That is a good idea. I think," Temari said and looked at everyone. " Except. The gang wouldn't be complete without Sakura and Ino." They were still in touch with Sai and he told them everything is going fine. But whenever they asked about Sakura he would always change the topic.

Temari suddenly grinned and looked at Shikamaru.

"Don't drag me into this troublesome woman."

"Come on Shika-kun."

Shikamaru was trying to run away but stopped when someone spoke up.

"Hey! What are you guys talking about. Would you mind sharing it?" Neji interfered their so called secret-code-conversation.

"Okay Tenten! Here's the plan. We'll call Sai first and tell him that you and Neji are having a baby. Then Sai will tell Ino. Ino being Ino, wouldn't wanna miss seeing her nephew or niece. Ino will tell Sakura because you know Ino she never leaves out a single thing to Sakura."

"Wait! How come me and Neji are the main characters of your 'fake story'?" Tenten complained with a bright red face while Neji had a small tinge of pink dusting his cheeks.

"Because it's my plan. And you started it," Temari spat at Tenten, with an evil smirk visible on her face.

Tenten thought it was better not to talk back because everyone knew that talking back to Temari is the _biggest_ mistake ever. So they decided to stick to the plan.

"T-temari-san, a-are you sure?" Hinata who was silent the whole time, asked. "Of course sweetie. I'm a hundred percent sure! Don't worry everything will be fine. Yes everything will be fine…" Temari laughed evilly after what she said as she rubbed both of her palms together, even a dark aura started surrounding her.

Neji and Shikamaru sweatdropped while Hinata, Naruto and Tenten had tears in their eyes and were whimpering as they hugged each other tightly.

"Hey."

The gang snapped out of their little show as they all turned towards the voice.

"Oh! TEME! You should at least be happy that we're here. Do we look like we want to?!"

Naruto will never change, would he? No, I don't think so.

"Baka shut up! There's no need to shout." Instead Neji shouted back at him.

"You shut up White Eyes!" Naruto's attention was diverted to Neji.

Everyone thought it was better to let them be. While the two were fighting the others turned towards Sasuke.

Just as Sasuke was about to talk, his red-headed-pain-in-the-ass-fiancée interrupted. By kissing him on the cheek and holding onto his arms tightly as if showing them he was her property and her's only. Temari and Tenten felt sick when they saw her.

"Sasuke we were thinking about having a small get together for our gang ONLY." Temari told Sasuke because she was about to die, seeing Karin's actions.

Sasuke untangled Karin from his arm and of course Karin threw him a pout which was ignored.

'Poor Sasuke. Got stuck with an annoying red-head,' Temari thought.

"Everyone is going to be there. It's gonna be like old time when we used to have those sleepovers..."

"We guys weren't included because you said so yourself that it will only be a girls' night," Neji corrected her causing Temari to shoot daggers at him.

"Neji you aren't helping."

"Sorry."

"So. Sasuke you coming? We are going to have it at Neji's mansion by the way," Temari said as she placed her hands on her hips and raised one eyebrow at him.

"You know our house right- Wait Temari _at our house_?" Tenten asked him trying to help Temari, when she suddenly realized that it was also her house.

"Got a problem with that Tenten?"

"No! NO! Of course not! I am okay with it and-"

"That's enough Tennie."

"Hai," said Tenten as she started laughing nervously.

'What is she up to? I shouldn't have brought it up,' Tenten thought. Then she looked at Neji and saw him throwing daggers behind Temari's back. Shikamaru was in his own dreamland. Hinata was trying to stop Naruto, who was about to pull Neji's hair.

"Sasuke-kun wouldn't be going anywhere without me around. Don't even thi-"

"I'll come." Everyone was shocked because the Uchiha was a workaholic as he is the C.E.O. of his dad's company.

Even Karin was shocked which was later replaced by anger and jealousy. But then she came up with another plan which involved... "WHAT?! Iget it…you are going to take me with you aren't you Sasuke-kun? You almost gave me a heart-attack."

Yes, whining.

"I said ONLY OUR GANG!" Temari cleared out.

"Karin you are not coming." The gang almost let out a laugh as the bitch failed, totally failed.

"Sasuke-kun you can't do that to me I am your freakin' fiancée!"

"Oh my! So you do know that you are a freak! Thank goodness I thought you were dumb!" Temari said sarcastically as she continued, "I don't want to repeat myself."

At this Karin threw the wine-glasses which were on the table next to her, and walked off.

"Well done Sasuke! I knew that I could count on you," Temari said as she patted on his shoulder. "Teme you are finally back!" Naruto said more like shouted as he engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Welcome back Uchiha," Neji said.

"Welcome back Sasuke."

"S-S-Sasuke-san, w-welcome back."

"Sasuke. You are finally back to the gang."

Everyone greeted Sasuke with their warm welcomes and group hug while a certain red-head was burning with jealousy, she wasn't far from them even though she walked away. She was looking at the scene from her window and of course she was using binoculars.

Sasuke finally smirked and when Karin saw this she threw the binoculars away. He had never, not even once smiled nor smirked for her, he was always emotionless around her.

'Only three remaining. Forget three only two remaining. Ino and Sakura, both of you will be joining us soon,' Temari thought with an evil smirk and an evil aura surrounding her again.

Tenten, Naruto and Hinata almost had tears in their eyes this time again when they saw Temari. While the remaining Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru sweatdropped in a more manly way, I guess.

"Oh, and Sasuke. Congrats," Temari said sarcastically.

"Whatever."

"Have fun living with a whore." This time it was Tenten. These two girls sure do love messing with Sasuke.

Everyone had a smile etched on their faces excluding Sasuke and Neji of course. The old gang is going to be reunited again...

* * *

The next day (at Temari's house)

"Hello!"

Temari greeted as soon as the person on the other line picked up the phone.

"Hey Sai! How are ya?" there was silence for some time then he answered, _"Temari-san is something wrong?"_

"No! NO! Everything is okay! Ummm…" Tenten and Hinata knew that Temari was not good in talking on the phone.

So Tenten snatched the phone from Temari's hand.

"HEY!" Temari yelled at her.

"Sai, is Ino there?" Tenten asked, she sounded like a cop to him.

_"No she isn't she went to the grocery store. Why?" _

"Okay then can you please do a favor?"

_"Sure. What is it about?" _

"…"

Tenten placed her palm on the speaker of the phone and turned towards Hinata and Temari while giving them a "should-I-tell-him" look.

Then Temari glared at her and she knew it, that was a yes.

"Wearethrowingasmallgetogetherpartyforourgang!" Tenten spoke all at once. Which made it harder for Sai to understand because after hearing what she said there was silence on the other side.

_"What? Say it slowly." _

"We are throwing a small get together party for our gang," Tenten explained as she finally calmed down.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Can you please tell Ino and Sakura about that?" Tenten, Temari and Hinata started sweating like crazy because they weren't too sure about their own plan.

_"But they wouldn't agree that easily,"_ Sai replied without hesitation.

Then it was Temari's turn to snatch the phone from Tenten. 'When did Temari get over her fright of talking on the phone?' Tenten thought.

"Well we also have that all planned out. Sai, all you have to do is tell Ino that Neji and Tenten are going to have a baby. Ino wouldn't dare, miss seeing her first niece and nephew. Would she?" Temari started biting on her nails while Hinata stopped her from doing so because she said that it was bad manners.

_"I'll do it. Temari-san you know what? You are just like Shikamaru, smart. Never, not even once did I think, that you could come up with a plan like that."_

"I think I will take that as a compliment."

_"So when should I start executing the plan?"_ Sai asked.

_"What plan?"_ They heard a voice of a woman talking on the other side of the phone and they knew exactly who it was, Ino.

They haven't heard her voice since like five or four freakin' years and they didn't even know where she lived because Sai refused to tell them their location even if they pressured or asked him, he wouldn't tell them.

The girls smiled at each other just hearing their best friend's voice was enough for them.

When the voice was heard Sai hung up. They knew that he would do that because Ino didn't know that Sai was still in contact with the gang. 'Finally everyone is going to be back together. Let's hope history doesn't repeat itself again,' the girls thought.

* * *

With Ino, Sai and Sakura.

"What plan?" Sai turned around and saw Ino standing in the doorway of the living-room. He hung up and walked towards her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Sai-kun, what plan?"

"Oh! About that we were planning about shifting our office's location because the place is too crowded," Sai replied, he was even confused thinking where in the world did it come from.

"I thought so too. When was the last time I came to your office? I remember! When I was let's see...twenty one I guess. The place was too suffocating. To...you know? Breath! How do you even survive in there?" Ino said as she placed the grocery bag on the dining table.

'She thought my office is suffocating,' Sai thought and sweatdropped anime style.

He was cut off from his thoughts when he heard the main door open. There he saw Sakura with someone accompanying her.

Seeing the familiar figure Sai made it out to be Yui, Sakura's daughter.

Ino ran up to Sakura and gave her a tight hug and kissed Yui on the cheek. Sai followed her and gave Sakura a hug and ruffled her hair.

Yui looked up at Sai with her big emerald eyes as if asking him to pick her up. He did and walked towards the living room with Yui in his arms.

The two women looked at the direction they went. Then they turned towards each other, Ino could see the tiredness in Sakura's eyes.

"You could have atleast knocked. Well forget that, something wrong?" Ino asked placing her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"She keeps on asking me where her daddy is."

"Again?"

"Yeah again. It all started when their pre-school teacher asked them to draw a family portrait, for their summer project," Ino gave her a tight hug.

Her eyes were glossy while Sakura's face was...empty. "Sorry, if I'm wasting your time Pig; making you look after Yui-chan."

"Pff! Are you serious? She is like my own daughter Forehead and I love spending time with Yu-chan even Sai-kun enjoys spending time with her. She doesn't even act like those spoiled brats. Come on Forehead. We are more than just besties we are sisters!"

"I'm tired of hearing that same dialogue over and over again. But I knew that I could always count on you Pig."

"Yes! That's the Forehead I know!"

"Are you two going to stand there forever?" Sai shouted from the living room; watching 'Doraemon' with Yui.

"Of course! We're coming," Ino replied back as they started walking towards the kitchen so that she and Sakura can prepare dinner together.

* * *

Five hours later:

They were setting up the dinner table and the dinner wares.

Sakura and Yui were also staying for the night because it was raining heavily outside so, Ino suggested that they should stay or else they may fall sick.

Sai thought, it was a great opportunity to execute his plan right away.

As they sat down to start eating, "Ino have you got news?" Sai asked her.

"Eh! I don't read newspapers nor do I watch the news nor the weather report. You know that," Ino asked as she raised an eyebrow.

'Something's fishy...' Ino thought.

"Yes I do know that you hate those things. It's not that kind of new it's. Okay! let's cut the explaining and get straight to the point. Tenten is pregnant and they are going to have a baby very soon right about next month or something like that… I think. They told me to inform you guys, some minutes ago," Sai thought he had given enough information so he stopped eating and looked at the two women in front of him.

Sakura's eyes were as wide as saucers, Ino suddenly dropped her spoon and Yui was poking at her vegetables.

Sai knew he was in deep trouble and something bad was about to happen. Little did he know that he was about to go through something he never expected. Ino placed her hands on the dining table. Sai had goosebumps and was about to choke on his saliva.

Sakura was taken by surprise at Ino's action and Yui was confused about the scene in front of her.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I just found out that a friend of mine is a beta-reader so I used her help, thank you so much Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha10 (Gi-chan). I owe you a lot, more than a simple "Thank you". And thank you, to the 'guest' who reviewed and for being so honest with me. But hey, I replaced the suck-ish one with this and thank you for being so kind with me, why am I repeating the same thing again? Stupid me! Well until then...**

**- Love Rikiko**


	2. Konoha here we come

When will I forget you

**Discalimer: I do not own Naruto and the cover pic.**

'Nyan! I'm a neko'- thoughts

"Nyan! I'm a neko"- talking

_"Nyan! I'm a neko."_ - talking on the phone

. . .

**Recap:**

_Sakura's eyes were as wide as saucers, Ino suddenly dropped her spoon and Yui was poking at her vegetables._

_Sai knew he was in deep trouble and something bad was about to happen. Little did he know that he was about to go through something he never expected. Ino placed her hands on the dining table. Sai had goosebumps and was about to choke on his saliva._

_Sakura was taken by surprise at Ino's action and Yui was confused about the scene in front of her._

* * *

Chapter two: Konoha here we come

Now with the story:

"Ino calm down," Sakura said trying to spoon feed her daughter.

"How am I suppose to calm down Forehead? Neji and Tenten are going to be parents!"

Sai and Sakura looked at each other and sweatdropped. 'I still can't understand women,' Sai thought.

"Uh... Pig, I don't understand."

"Why can't you understand? I mean come on they could have at least called and informed us that they are having a baby. Ain't I right Forehead?" Ino looked at Sakura and saw that Sakura wasn't paying any attention to her.

She rolled her eyes and turned towards Sai who was hyperventilating. "Sai-kun? Did something happen?" She raised her fine trimmed eyebrow at him. "Nothing... just thirsty..." he replied and walked towards the fridge to take a can of soda.

"There's something that I want to ask."

"Sure go on."

'What have I put myself into,' Sai thought and mentally face palmed himself.

"How did you get the news?" Ino asked, suspicious eyes directed at her husband-to-be.

"From Temari-san, she called me up this evening when you were at the grocery store."

'I think I went too far this time...' Sai silently thought and looked at Ino who had a confused look on her face.

"What I meant was, how did she know our phone number? Explain it properly. Will you!" Ino yelled at him. Her patience slowly thinning.

Sakura and Yui looked at the couple in front of them. Sakura looked at her daughter and wiped her face with a napkin. "Yui-chan, go and watch some cartoons. I'll be with you in a minute. Okay?" Sakura said sweetly to her daughter.

"Hai, Kaa-chan." Yui slid off her chair and walked towards the living room.

"Still going on with the meaningless fight?" Sakura interrupted the fighting couple.

"How can you call this _meaningless_ Sakura? We haven't been in contact with the gang for four years and suddenly we found out that Sai-kun has been in contact with them over the years. Can you believe that! And he won't even explain it properly! Who in the right mind wouldn't be pissed off?!" Ino cried out at the top of her voice.

"Ino, calm down. We will solve this one by one." Sakura helped her friend. She then turned her gaze to look at Sai. "Sai hurry up and explain it already and of course details are required."

Sai let out his breath in frustration. "I already told her the whole story bu-"

"Hurry up already and details please," Sakura cut him off, her eyes throwing daggers at him.

Sai finally gave up, and reluctantly told them the whole story.

"You told them that, we we're leaving that day and you gave them your phone number and your other contact. Then you suddenly got a call this evening and they told you about Tenten's pregnancy. That's how we got the invitation?" Sakura repeated to herself.

"Thank god. You're smart," Sai said sarcastically. Ino walked towards Sai and gave him a hug. Sai was taken back at her action.

"Sorry."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just felt like it," Ino replied back and walked towards the sink to wash the dishes.

Sakura stood next to Ino and helped her out with the dishes. "Sai. If you are done then can you please accompany Yui-chan?" Sakura pleaded. "Sure," he said and walked towards the living room.

"I think it's late. And the rain has finally stopped," Sakura said as she looked at outside. "Forehead, you and Yui-chan can stay over. Both of you can use the guest-room it's almost midnight. You won't even get a taxi and if you get one then I'm sure that the driver might be drunk. And I don't want you, dying on me," Ino said the last part sarcastically.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Sure. Sure. I don't want my daughter to go the orphanage because I know that her aunt won't treat her nicely."

"HEY!" Ino retorted.

"Whatever Pig." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ino..."

"H'm?" Ino asked as she placed the plates on their rightful place.

"I was thinking about what Sai just said. Don't you miss them?" Ino didn't expect Sakura to ask something like that.

She stopped whatever she was doing and looked at Sakura who had her eyes on the ceiling. "Same here. I miss them too."

"Don't you think it's time to finally leave this place and go back to Japan. I just can't wait to see the shocked expressions on their faces." Sakura smiled.

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about that I can easily handle things and Yui's going to be with me right? So no need to worry, sometimes we need to remove the scars from our lives and move on. There are a lot of things in life that still needs to be discovered. Crying over the scars wouldn't do a thing. So come on Ino, you with me?"

'She's right. I guess,' Ino thought and hugged her best friend. Sakura hugged her back and rubbed Ino's back.

"Ready to go to Japan?" Ino said letting go of Sakura.

Sakura nodded a yes in return. Without any further notice Ino dashed towards the living room.

"Ino-chan?" Yui noticed her aunt coming towards where they were sitting. "Yu-chan, how come you always call me 'Ino-chan' instead of 'Ino-ba-chan' or any other cute nicknames?"

"Because it's cute. Ino-chan," the little girl replied innocently.

Ino gave up and kissed Yui's cheek. She sat down beside Yui.

"Sai-kun. Would you mind if I request something?"

"Don't ask for anything stupid."

"What do you think of me as?" Ino was about to punch her fiancé but stopped when she realized that Yui was beside her.

'Sakura would kill me if I teach Yui how to punch guys,' she thought and looked at Sai again with a fake smile. "I am serious Sai-kun."

"Okay then go on."

"Sakura agreed, to go back to Japan. Isn't that great!" Sai's jaw dropped. 'Temari-san, really is smart,' he thought.

He felt someone poking him. He realized he has been spacing off.

"Oi! Sai-kun, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. So what do you want me to do?" Ino dropped her shoulder and pouted.

"Isn't it obvious? Book a ticket for tomorrow. I don't care about the ticket price just book whatever flight is available for tomorrow!" Ino jumped out of the sofa and walked towards Sakura to tell her the news.

'Is she insane? Can't she wait? Though I think it would be better to just do what she said... if I want to survive,' Sai thought. He stood up and walked upstairs to his study room where his laptop was located.

"Forehead! Get ready!" Ino bursted into the kitchen. Sakura looked up from the novel she was reading to see Ino who was grinning like a _Cheshire cat_. "Guess what?"

"What?" Sakura replied, putting the novel down, giving Ino her full attention.

"We are going home tomorrow! I can't wait to meet the gang, mom, dad and the others."

"Wait. What?" Sakura wasn't able to collect the things Ino said.

"I said, we are going tomorrow. Aren't you happy?"

"Yes, I am. But all of a sudden?" Ino face-palmed herself.

"Forehead. We are going tomorrow. To Japan."

"Pig. I can understand that part so no need to repeat the same thing over and over again. What I meant was, don't you have any other day other then tomorrow? Come on! We have to contact them first and tell them that we'll be coming."

"Wow! Forehead you're right. I haven't thought of that...You really are smart."

"Thank you Pig and you are still dumb as always." Sakura fake smiled.

"We can use Sai-kun's phone, that's easy. And hey! I am not dumb!" Ino glared at Sakura.

"Oh my gosh! Pig you're so smart! But you have to drop me and Yui-chan at our apartment tomorrow morning."

"Of course I'll drop you two off," Ino replied acting like she knew everything.

"Instead of standing there acting like you know everything why don't you go and call them already. Then ask Sai about the reporting time. I need to call mom later," Sakura said and picked up her novel to continue her reading.

"I hate you Forehead," Ino said.

"I love you too Pig. Now go already." Sakura waved her off. Ino shrugged and walked upstairs to where Sai was.

"I've already booked the tickets for tomorrow. We'll report there at six in the morning," Sai said to Ino before she could even ask and gave her his phone.

"Here."

Ino was dumbstruck."I heard you coming here. If you thought I'm psychic then, no, I am not. Hurry up and make the phone call." Ino shook it off and stood at the doorway, dialing Temari's number.

After a second, someone picked up the other end of the phone.

_"Sai, did something happen?" _

"Umm... Hi Tema."

_"Huh? WAIT! Ino is that you?"_

"Is that how you say 'hi' to your best friend you haven't met for ages?" Ino asked her teasingly.

_"Of course not! But why the did you two leave us without even saying a good bye. You've got some explaining to do,"_ Temari said. Ino knew that she was serious judging by the tone of her voice.

"We'll explain everything later. As for now guess what?"

_"I've no time to guess. Hurry up!"_

"You're no fun at all! You could have atleast. _GUESSED!_ Okay, forget that. We are coming tomorrow!" both of them squealed like high-school girls.

_"I can't believe it my plan work!"_ Temari accidently blurted out.

"What plan?" Temari laughed nervously on the other line.

_"Nothing. Nothing! Just ignore what I just said, so when are you guys going to report here? Direct flight or indirect?"_

"I think it's a direct flight because Sai-kun told me that we will report at six in the morning at the airport. So we might reach there by mid-night or at evening. We won't tell you the exact time because it's gonna be a surprise. And just to make sure we'll arrive at Tennie's so be there. Can you please tell her that and the others?"

_"Aw! Come on Ino this is no time for surprises. And sure I will."_

"A surprise will be a surprise dear. I can't believe that I am going to have another niece or nephew." Ino had sparkles in her eye thinking about how cute Tenten and Neji's son or daughter would be.

_"Ino did you just say another niece or nephew?" _

"Yes. I did, I'd better go pack my things before it's too late. Bye Tema!" Temari was about to ask Ino something but Ino cut the phone off.

"Thank god! I was about to spill the surprise." Ino rubbed the imaginary sweat off her forehead. "Yu-chan is going to be the actual surprise, minna. I can't wait to see the shocked look on their faces when they find out that Sakura has a daughter," Ino said to herself.

"Aah!" She screamed when she felt someone tugging on her dress. She looked at the one who just pulled the hem of her dress, only for her blue gems to clash with big cute emerald orbs. "Ino-chan, why were you talking to yourself?" asked Yui.

Ino picked her up and pinched her nose. "Nothing, cutie. Come on. Let Ino-chan tug you into bed," Ino walked towards the guest room with her niece in her arms.

* * *

Next morning:

Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock next to her, it was five in the morning.

She moved her gaze to her right. Her sweet little daughter was sleeping heartily, cuddling to her like a little cub.

Sakura shook her daughter gently, effectively waking her up. "Yui-chan it's morning. We're going to go to Grandma's place. You said you wanted to go somewhere during this vacation, right?vWell wake up already, we're going to Japan," Sakura said gently and kissed her daughter's forehead.

Yui opened her big emerald orbs and smiled a little bit at her mother while rubbing her eyes. "Kaa-chan are we really going?" Yui sat on the bed. Sakura nodded a yes.

"I can't wait to really meet Obaa-chan," Yui said jumping on the bed. With that she rushed towards the bathroom with a wide smile on her face. Sakura giggled at her daughter's actions. Sakura exited the room after assembling, the things properly.

"Finished?" Ino asked Sakura as the pinkette came downstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast. "What do you mean by finished? If you are asking if I finished taking a shower? Then I did. But if you are asking, about packing? How in the world am I suppose to finished packing when I don't have any of my things here?!" Sakura shouted at Ino.

"Geez...you and your temper. I don't mind if you starve. But I won't dare make my niece starve to death."

"Here she is! Come Yu-chan, have some waffles." Ino ignored Sakura and diverted her attention towards her niece who later came trailing behind her mother.

After having breakfast, Sai came with some guy and introduced the guy to Sakura. "Sakura, this is Takeshi he is our neighbor next door and Takeshi this is Sakura and that little raven-haired girl is her daughter. He'll be the one dropping us off at the airport." Sakura and Takeshi shook hands while Sai loaded their things in the back of the car.

After Takeshi got into the car Sakura turned towards Sai, "What happened to your car?"

"He broke the steering wheel and don't ask, 'how?' it's a long story." Ino joined the conversation. As soon as Ino came out, they all boarded the car. And strated driving.

"Takeshi-san, please take left. I need to pick some things up from my apartment."

"Sure." Takeshi parked the car right in front of the apartment, Sakura pointed. "Forehead, need any help?"

"Sure come in." The two walked towards Sakura's apartment while Yui was left in the car with her uncle.

After five minutes of packing, "Forehead are you sure you are only taking these things?" Ino pointed at the luggage. "Yeah. The other things here, came with the apartment. The things that are in this luggage are the only things that we need. I can adjust everything there later. Everyone isn't dumb like you Ino. Well everyone except Naruto, that is," Sakura replied as she zipped up her luggage.

"Ready Pig?" Sakura smiled at her best friend.

"Ready as ever!"

When they reached the airport, they bid their farewells to Takeshi as he drove off.

"I really can't believe that we're finally returning home!" Ino said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Pig! We haven't even boarded the plane yet. So shut up!"

"Spoil sport." Ino pouted.

"I can't wait to show Daddy my drawing, Mum." Yui heard some random conversation going between a boy and his mother. "Daddy will be so proud of you when he sees that drawing of your's, dear." The woman kissed her son's cheek.

"Hey. There!" A man called out to the woman and the boy, it was the woman's husband and the boy's father. "Daddy! Daddy! Look what I made! It's a drawing of our family!" said the boy hugging his father and showed the drawing.

"Wow! You can become an artist one day. I'm sure of it!" said the father as he picked up his son and carried him on his shoulder.

"Daddy..." Yui mumbled to herself. "Did you say something?" Sakura asked her daughter, she looked at the direction Yui was looking. Her heart softened when she saw what her daughter was looking at.

"Yui-chan we're leaving come on." Sakura took Yui's hand and smiled at her daughter as they followed Sai and Ino towards the entrance.

'I'm sorry, Yui-chan... Konoha here we come...' Sakura thought to herself.

* * *

**I updated YEAH! And again thank you Gi-chan (Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha10) and my lovely readers. I want to know what you guys think about this story; well forget that, thank you so much for putting this story to your favourite and alert list. It means a lot to me. Ja ne!**

**- Love Rikiko**


	3. Reunion

When will I forget you

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the cover pic.**

**...**

_Recap:  
_

_"Daddy..." Yui mumbled to herself. "Did you say something?" Sakura asked her daughter, she looked at the direction Yui was looking. Her heart softened when she saw what her daughter was looking at. _

_"Yui-chan we're leaving come on." Sakura took Yui's hand and smiled at her daughter as they followed Sai and Ino towards the entrance. _

_'I'm sorry that you couldn't get a perfect family like you wanted, Yui-chan... Konoha here we come...' Sakura thought to herself._

* * *

Chapter three: Reunion

On with the story...

"Ino are you sure we can get a cab here? It's too crowded." Sakura asked.

"Is that even a question? Of course we can. We will go in one cab, excluding Sai-kun," Ino said and looked at her fiancé who was cursing becasue she was making him carry all of her bags. "What do you mean by, _excluding Sai-kun_?" Sai glared at Ino for the umpteenth time.

"Pig you haven't even told us where we're going to report! Tenten's, Temari's or Hinata's?"

"I haven't told you?" Ino asked, tilting her head slightly to the right.

"Would I ask you if I knew? Dumbo," Sakura mumbled the last part.

"I was just asking! Tennie's, we are going at Tennie's."

"Neji's mansion?" Sai asked her fiancé.

"He means Tenten's."

"Thank you very much Ino for being a translator but I already knew what Sai meant." Sakura fake smiled at Ino. "Forehead you're no fun at all now a days."

After they got their cabs, they boarded on their respective ones. 'Am I her dog or something? Oh well, atleast we're home,' Sai thought to himself with a real smile on his face.

After two hours of sitting inside the cab. Sakura stopped the cab a few meters away from the main Hyuuga estate because Ino told her that she wanted them to be 'surprised'. They got out of the cab and thanked the driver as he drove off.

"Pig, can you see Sai and Yui-chan's cab?" Sakura asked being the concerned mother she is.

"I can see them. I wasn't able to believe, when Yui told us with that cute face of her's that she wants to be with Sai-kun. They look so cute together!" Ino said with hearts in her eyes.

The cab where Sai and Yui boarded stopped in front of where they were standing.

"Sai-kun can you pwease with a cherry on top, bring my luggages as well as Forehead's inside because me and Forehead really need to meet our girlies," Ino said with puppy dog eyes. Sai was trying very hard to ignore those damn eyes, but gave up in the end. "Okay! You two go inside I'll bring the luggage inside. Happy now?" Ino gave him a kiss on the cheeks.

"I knew that I could count on you anytime. Come Yu-chan," Ino gestured her hand telling Yui to follow her.

"Yui-chan, coming?" Sakura asked. Yui kept on staring at her Uncle who was taking out the luggage from the back of the cab. "Yu-chan?" Ino asked her niece again.

"Kaa-chan, Ino-chan can I come with Oji-chan?" Yui asked, with her big emerald orbs which was very hard to ignore.

"Sure you can cutie! Come, Forehead and Sai-kun please count the number of luggage. There are six , along with Forehead's, it makes eight. And don't you dare make Yu-chan carry any of those!" Ino said and glared at him in a warning manner.

"Women..." Sai mumbled.

* * *

"Konnichiwa Yukimura-san!" Ino waved at the old gatekeeper. "Konnichiwa Yamanaka-san. It's been a long time how are you?" Yukimura asked.

"I'm fine. Would you mind opening the gate for us Yukimura-san? Do you remember Sakura?" Ino asked as Sakura appeared from behind her and waved at the old man.

"Konnichiwa Yukimura-san. Remember me?" Sakura asked the old man again. "Why not? How could I forget you Haruno-san; you're the one who always used to quietly pick the daisies from Hyuuga-sama's garden when you're-"

"Four..." Sakura muttered.

"Yukimura-san, can you please let us in. We're in a hurry, thinking about surprising them," Ino butted in getting tired of listening to the old stories again and again and again...

"Sure. Why not? Go in," the old man said as he opened the gates and gave the girls a smile. Ino and Sakura smiled back at him and said, "Thank you!" and went inside the main estate. "It really felt nice to see Yukimura-san again after a long time and on top of it, he still keeps on calling us 'Haruno-san' 'Yamanaka-san' it's kind of weird," Ino exclaimed.

"Weird?"

"Well, forget that. Shall we go in?" Ino offered her hand. Sakura ignored her offer and walked ahead of her.

Ino muttered some curses as she folded her arms and followed the pinkette with a pout on her face.

When they reached halfway, to the mansion they were already exhausted. "We should have taken a car..." Sakura said.

"That was what I was thinking. But... like I said I want it to be a surprise," Ino replied back, throwing her hands up in the air with sparkles in her eyes which of course didn't go unnoticed. Sakura facepalmed herself. 'How did I end up with her again?'

"Pig. Since we're going to 'surprise' them. Have you thought about a plan? We're already halfway to the front door so, it would be better if those rusty gears in your head started moving." Sakura said.

"Forehead, I'm not that 'dumb' I've got everything planned out. And NO! We are not going straight towards the mansion instead we are going to do something better. You see that window over there?" Ino said as she threw her arms around Sakura and pointed her finger towards the window which was left opened.

"Yeah. So? "

"Don't you get it?! We are going to jump through that window instead of going through that stupid big-brown-oak-door. It's such a coincidence that, that window is open or else we would have to climbed that stupid looking tree," Ino said and without further notice dragged Sakura towards the window they were talking about.

* * *

"Are you sure that they are coming?" Tenten asked for the umpteenth time that day.

"T-Tenten-san, you should try t-to be p-p-patient."

"Yeah. Hinata's right. You should try to be more patient," Temari continued, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hinata-chan, I'm hungry. Where's my ra-" Which was left unfinished as Neji threw him a punch on the head.

"HEY! What was that for?!" Naruto rubbed his head. "Stop complaining every second. Can't you just live without your stupid ramen even for a minute?!" Neji punched the idiot again. They ended up fighting against each other. It happened all the time so the other just ignored them.

Tenten was looking at Temari who was pacing up and down the whole living room, Hinata was in the kitchen making lunch for everyone, Shikamaru was sleeping on the couch and Sasuke was on his computer; busy as always.

"Are you sure they're coming?" Tenten asked…again.

"SHUT UP!" The whole gang shouted at her simultaneously. Tenten gulped as she slid down the leather sofa.

"Be careful!"

They turned towards the window which was left open the whole time and saw the two people they were expecting. Sakura noticed their stares and gave them a nervous laugh as she nudged Ino, who was dusting off the invisible dust on her dress.

"What?! That hurt!" Ino glared at the pinkette.

"Pig…"

"What pig?"

"Turn around!"

Ino turned around in a second without any further hesitation. When she saw them she also had the same expression as Sakura, shocked.

"It's about time you two arrived! Are you two going to stay like that or are we suppose to do something?" Tenten asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Pig I think we surprised ourselves..." Sakura mumbled. "You're right…" Ino said.

"Well, are you two just going to stand over there?" Temari asked at the two girls who stood frozen near the window. Ino and Sakura suddenly realized that they hadn't moved from their position. Without any further notice they engulfed both Temari and Tenten with a hug.

"I can't breath!" Tenten said, breathing heavily. Hinata joined the reunion and so did the guys. They exchanged their hugs; excluding Sakura, Ino and Sasuke who only shook their hands. But...

"How come Sasuke is here? Isn't he suppose to get married?" Ino asked as she looked the Uchiha and then at the others, repeating the same thing again and again.

"Can somebody please explain!"

"Hn"

"Don't 'hn' me! Explanation please!" Ino shouted, her head was filled with questions.

Hinata turned around, heading towards the kitchen as she was not still used to this kind of atmosphere. Sakura followed her, to help her make lunch.

"Naruto stop what you're doing and please explain the whole 'Uchiha' story to Ino," Shikamaru said with his eyes still closed.

"Me?" Naruto took his eyes off his 'Ramen' catalogue. "Yes you!" Tenten, Temari and Neji shouted. Yes, by Neji I mean THE Neji Hyuuga. "Okay! When..."

. . .

Naruto's POV (because he is the one telling the story)

It was one fine morning, Hinata-chan was making ramen for when there came a knock on the door. I took my eyes away from the television and turned towards the door.

"I'll get it!" Hinata-chan shouted as she walked towards the door. I diverted my attention back to the television. "Um... N-N-Naruto-kun...someone's here... Shall I let him in?" Hinata-chan asked as she peeped her head through the living room.

"Sure!" I replied. I didn't expect it to be him so I sat there, not moving, even an inch. He came in and sat on the couch opposite to mine.

"What do you want?" I spat at him. He just sat there silently not uttering a single word. Which somehow pissed me off.

"ARE YOU DEAF?! I AM ASKING YOU SOMETHING HOW COULD YOU BARGE INSIDE MY HOUSE AFTER DISAPPEARING FOR... A WHOLE YEAR AND THEN YOU APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE AND THAT ALSO HERE!"

"Sorry..." he mumbled.

I was taken aback, thinking whether the one sitting in front of me was Sasuke or not. So I asked him again.

"What?"

"I don't like repeating the same thing I said, I'm sorry." This time he said loudly enough for me to hear. I smiled a bit, when an Uchiha says 'sorry' then he really means it. For an Uchiha it takes a lot of guts to apologize.

"But why now?"

"I didn't expect something like that to happen that day," Sasuke said and looked at the blonde who was staring at him during the whole coversation. "I wasn't able to contact the others. So I came here."

"What are you gonna do now? Ino, Sakura and Sai are gone now. So what do wanna do?" I asked and stood in front of him.

"Take back what I did," he replied. I wasn't sure about what happened to me because I hugged him. "Teme! You asshole! I'm here to help!" I said happily, and removed my grip from him. He only smirked like the 'Teme' he is.

. . .

"And you can easily guess what happened next. Hinata-chan, is my ramen ready! I'm st-" Naruto's sentence was cut off midway when Neji bonked him on the head. "Stop shouting!" The rest just ignored the two and turned towards Ino who was trying to solve the equation.

"So Sasuke came to apologize? That was totally out of character...whereas, what about the whole marriage part?" Ino asked the Uchiha who was now sitting on the sofa beside Shikamaru.

"His engagement party was last week. His wedding will be in about three months from now." Temari answered for him.

"Oh... Now I get it! Well Uchiha you're forgiven!" Ino smiled at the Uchiha. 'Wow! She really is light-headed,' Tenten thought.

"Hn," Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Ino, I brought all of your bags including Sakura's. Happy now?" Sai came through the main door, carrying two of the luggage while two guards carried the rest. Ino ran towards him and gave him a peck on the lips."Where is Yui?" she asked. Sai turned around but Yui was nowhere to be found.

"Sai-kun. Where is she?" Ino asked again as she started breathing heavily.

"I swear. She was right behind me moments ago," Sai pointed at the doorway. Ino was out of words at his reply.

She sat down beside Tenten on the sofa, her eyes were filled with frustration. Tenten and Temari looked at their friend who was hyperventilating while Sasuke and Shikamaru did what they do best; ignore. Sai stood frozen in his spot with the luggage by his side.

'Where could she be? I don't wanna die! I'm too young to die... especially on the hands of my own best friend,' Ino thought.

"Ino, did you lost something important? Maybe your wedding ring? Earrings? Luggage?" Tenten asked.

"No Ten. It's more than just a wedding ring. It can even cost my life; I'm not married yet! I'm too young to die!" Ino said with tears in her eyes as she placed her head on Temari's shoulder. Temari in turn rubbed the blonde's back to calm her down.

"How about you tell us what it looks like instead of crying over it?" Shikamaru suggested with his eyes still closed. Ino, hearing his suggestion stood up from where she was sitting.

She clasped her hands together with sparkle in her eyes, she was in her own world. "Will you sit down and tell us what you are thinking about?" Temari patted the place beside her, geturing at Ino to sit down. Ino didn't even spare a single glance at Temari. A vein popped out of Temari's forehead,thinking that Ino was ignoring her...

"Sit down this instant!"

Ino sat down without sparing a second as everyone present in the room became silent. Temari gave her victory smirk then she looked the blonde who was as stiff a statue.

"Ino weren't you going to tell us what 'it' looks like?" Temari asked. "Oh yeah. I remember. First of all, 'it' is a 'she'. And second; she has big emerald eyes and raven shoulder length hair, she's only three and her height is the average height of three or four year olds. I think she wore a knee length floral sundress, with a red head band. And lastly she has bangs covering her eyebrow. She is hard to go unnoticed because of her cuteness." Ino ended with a big smile on her face.

Everyone had a shocked expression visible on their faces, excluding Sai because he knew what she was talking about. Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru didn't look shock at all even though they were. Naruto was still dumbstrucked, trying to understand the words Ino said...

"What?"

"What is her name?" Tenten asked, still shocked.

"Yui. Why?" Ino asked again.

"Ino Yamanaka! You have a daughter and you didn't tell us?!" Temari shouted as she pointed her finger at Ino. Sai choked on his own saliva and looked at Temari. 'She thought Yui is my... What?' Ino thought.

"You've got it all wrong Tema. I'll tell you all of you. The whole story later as for now. Can we please start searching? Sai-kun and I will take upstairs, even though we didn't see her coming. There's no harm in trying right? Then Naruto and Sasuke, take the whole garden area including the green house. Neji, Tenten, Temari and Shikamaru, you four split up among yourselves as you four, are going to take the whole remaining estate..." Ino hurriedly took Sai by the hands and dashed upstairs.

"Did she just tell us to look around the whole estate?" Neji asked.

"I think so. How about we ask one of the maids to se-"

"No Tennie we shouldn't do that. Think of it as 'treasure hunt', like old times...come!" Temari dragged Tenten out of the mansion. While the two guys, Neji and Shikamaru followed. "Troublesome women..."

"Teme! It would be better if we start moving. I am gonna win this time!" And with that Naruto dashed. Everything in Naruto's life is a competition in his opinion while Sasuke was his 'competitor' but the Uchiha didn't give a damn. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and headed towards the greenhouse as the idiot took the other parts of the garden.

* * *

"Hinata, can you pass me the salt?" Sakura asked, observing the soup she made. "Sure," Hinata said giving her what she asked for. After they finished preparing the food they took out the table wares.

"Ne, Hinata. Where shall I keep these?"

"Neji-nii-san, told me that it would be b-b-better to have a group lunch outside. Next to the greenhouse. S-S-So it would be better if we keep it there and assemble it later," Hinata replied in her timid voice.

"Judging by the silence of the living room I think they might be already outside. Come, you bring the eatables while I assemble the plates and all." Sakura took all of the table wares as she headed towards the lawn.

'The greenhouse sure does bring back a hell lot of memories,' Sakura thought. She started placing the plates one by one when she suddenly realized something...by something I meant something really important.

"PIG! Where is YUI-CHAN?!" Sakura shouted on the top of her voice, not caring a thing in the world she stomped towards the place where she thought Ino might be. Little did she know that she is going the wrong way...towards the greenhouse.

* * *

"How come I'm here anyway?" Sasuke asked herself. He actually didn't looked around the greenhouse searching for Yui, instead he kept walking around in a calm pace. He was suddenly taken out from his daze when he heard rustling among the bushes. "I hate this place."

He walked towards the sound but stopped when he saw a head sticking out of the bush. He kneeled down and helped the whimpering child. 'Why am I doing this?' he thought to himself again. He picked the child up and placed her on the bench located beneath the cherry blossom tree. Yes, the Hyugas have a cherry blossom tree even in there greenhouse.

"I want Kaa-chan," the girl said between her muffled cries. She was rubbing her eyes, trying to stop the tears with her lips slightly pouted. Sasuke judged her features and yes...he smirked because he thought, 'the Dobe lost again this time.' Sasuke Uchiha surely is an ice-block; not caring about the girl in front of him.

"Oji-san. I want my kaa-chan!" The girl started crying even more louder. Uchiha Sasuke did something unexpected. He hugged the little girl and rubbed her back. The girl finally calmed down and looked up with her swollen eyes and pouty lips. Sasuke felt himself melting he felt a weird feeling inside of him, he was never this close with four and three year olds.

"Oji-san, you look like a prince 'cause you are really, really pretty. Thank you for saving me from those evil bushes." This time she smiled as she said those words. Both of them sat down on thw bench behind them and they started conversing, of course Yui did most of the talking while the Uchiha just sat there.

"How did you end up stuck between those bushes?" Sasuke asked as he got awfully tired of Yui's fairy tales.

"Oh that! I was helping my other Oji-san when I saw light coming from this glass house. So I went in and saw those pwetty flowers. Then, I saw a berry growing there. I tried picking it but slipped and the evil bushes twaped me," she interpreted. For a four year old she talked like an adult except for her fantasies and pronunciation which was kind of cute.

But the word 'cute' is not in an Uchiha's dictionary. Then she continued her story again. Poor Sasuke, he had nothing to do but roll her eyes and sit there. After some minutes they heard someone coming, Sasuke stood up to see who was coming while Yui kept on talking. That was when onyx clashed with emerald.

"Okaa-chan!" Yui slid down from her seat and ran towards her mother tugging on the hem of her mother's dress. Sasuke shifted his eyes from emerald to the raven haired girl who called Sakura her 'Okaa-chan'. Sakura noticed his gaze and smiled a bit. "Sasuke...kun. This is my daughter, Yui, Yui Haruno," Sakura introduced. Sasuke looked at her for a second and walked off towards the lawn.

'Same as always,' Sakura thought trying to stop the tear from falling but it fell. Yui who was confused the whole conversation looked at her mother's face.

"Kaa-chan why are you crying?" A daughter's concern for her mother was the sweetest part of a mother's life. Sakura looked back at her daughter. Sakura picked her up and placed a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"I'm not crying sweetie. These are only tears of joy because I found my princess. And promise me this, that you won't go anywhere without anyone's notice," Sakura said taking out her pinkie finger. Yui did so and this time she kissed her mother's cheek. "I pwomise." Yui smiled.

"Okaa-chan, that Oji-san who looked liked a pwince saved me from those evil bushes..." Yui kept on telling the whole story about her time with Sasuke throughout their way to the lawn. Sakura only had one thing to do and that was to smile and listen to her daughter's fantasies. 'This is going to be a long…month...'

* * *

**Thanks for reding! I'm very sorry, for _the late_ update!**

**I'm really, really sorry! This chapter took me one whole week to type (as I ran out of plots). I was really busy with my school's cultural festival, which is still going on. And of course Gi-chan did the editing. ^_^**

**I've finished the next chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible (if I could). *nervous laughs***

**- Love Rikiko**


	4. A lot to ask

When will I forget you

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

. . .

**Recap:**

_"Okaa-chan, that Oji-san who looked liked a prince saved me from those evil bushes..." Yui kept on telling the whole story about her time with Sasuke throughout their way to the lawn. Sakura only had one thing to do and that was to smile and listen to her daughter's fantasies. 'This is going to be a long month...'_

* * *

Chapter Four: A lot to ask

...

"Sasuke did you find Yu-chan?" Ino asked. She walked towards the shed, where they were going to have lunch together.

Sasuke just sat there like a statue with his eyes closed, he looked like he was in a deep thought. Ino stood next to him but he didn't notice her presence. Ino nudged him. He opened his eyes in a flash and glared at her. Well...she glared back.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked not caring a bit. He was about to close his eyes when Ino interrupted by asking, "Did you find Yu-chan?"

"She's with her mother."

"Atleast we found her. By 'mother' you mean?" Ino asked again as she was not sure whether the 'mother' Sasuke saw was the _real _one.

"Sakura. Who else? Now leave. I need some peace and quiet before that do-"

"Teme! I bet you lost! Because I found her in the greenhouse and she was with Sakura-chan! She called Sakura-chan, kaa-chan. Can you believe it!" the loud mouth was the one who interrupted him this time.

Ino rolled her eyes at the loud-mouth's childish behaviour. "I know," Sasuke answered without any emotion. Naruto then looked at Ino who was beside the Uchiha. Ino nodded her head and he knew what she meant.

"It's not fair! You went to the greenhouse first! So it was bound to happen!" Naruto retorted as he folded his arms.

"When did you become so smart Dobe?" Sasuke replied back sarcastically.

"Pig..." The three of them turned towards the voice. Ino shuddered slightly, even Naruto. Sakura walked towards her best friend with a fake smile plastered onto her face. Sakura still had Yui in her arms so she put her down and told her daughter to sit down on one of the chairs.

"How are you forehead?"

'Well that was lame... Why can't I think of any other?' Ino thought to herself. Sakura threw another fake smile at her best friend. "Well, I'm fine. But how can you be so careless?! You let Yui-chan go off on her own!" Sakura shouted. From Ino's view it looked like as if, Sakura was about to eat her. Ino was however saved by her niece.

"Kaa-chan, can I sit next to Oji-san?" Yui asked out of nowhere. 'She wants to sit next to Sasuke...eh?' Ino thought.

Sakura looked at her daughter then at Sasuke and the same thing kept on repeating. "Sakura-chan you'll sprain you neck." Naruto said and started laughing on his own. 'Why is he laughing?' the three; Sasuke, Sakura and Ino thought.

"Can I? Kaa-chan, you told me that I'm a princess so I want to sit next to a prince." Yui looked at her mother with her mesmerizing emerald eyes which was of course hard to ignore.

Sakura gave up and turned towards Sasuke. He only looked at her then he closed his eyes and that means yes. Sakura let out her breath which she had been holding the whole time. Yui slid down from her seat and sat on the chair next to Sasuke.

"Well what are you three doing, standing?" Tenten asked. Then she looked at the three year old who was sitting beside Sasuke. Yui was busy telling Sasuke the part of the story which she left out; Sasuke had his eyes closed. To Yui, it looked like as if he was listening while Sasuke was wishing for it to finish. Then came Neji, Shikamaru followed by Temari and Hinata. All four of them joined TenTen who was looking at the raven haired girl and then the Uchiha.

"Yeah... the same thing happened to me when she was born," Ino said as she sat down on one of the chairs. Everyone then looked at her.

"What? Come on! All of you thought the same thing, right?"

"It's so weird...they look..." Tenten stopped mid-sentence.

"The same..." Temari finished for her.

Sakura had a weird feeling inside her. 'I know where this is going to lead to.' Sakura thought.

"The food will become cold if you all keep on standing there gawking."

Their attention was quickly reverted to the pinkette to spoke. But she was already seated so they sat around and about a minute later Sai joined in. Questions can come later 'cause there isn't going to be just one question...there are going to be a lot...more than you think.

* * *

After their lunch they sat around the lawn talking about their old school days. When, Ino brought up a question. Finally the 'questions' will start flowing out.

"Hey Tennie. You are a really bad liar, do you know that?" Tenten, Temari and Hinata started hyperventilating. Ino looked at the three awkwardly as she raised her right eyebrow.

"What do you mean by a 'bad liar' Ino?" Temari asked. Ino smirked as she stood up from her chair and pointed her finger Tenten. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Ino said as she started jumping up and down, like she won a prize. The others only looked at her thinking, whether she was alright.

"Knew what Pig?" This time it was Sakura.

"That!" then Ino pointed at Tenten's flat stomach. Temari, Tenten and Hinata laughed nervously but it looked more like, Hinata was about to faint. "You told me that you're having the baby next month. But your tummy doesn't look like it's swollen!" Then she folded her arms giving them their victory smirk. Then she glared at the boys, they only ignored her and turned towards their own so called 'conversation'.

"Took you long enough," Sakura said then again the other's attention were on her. "I'm a doctor. Therefore, I already knew that all of you were lying by the time I reached here. Wasn't it obvious?" she said.

"Whatever Forehead! But atleast the whole gang is back!," Ino replied back followed by a squeal from her as she engulfed her best friends in a breath taking group hug.

"But who came up with the idea of the whole 'Tennie's giving birth to a baby in like next week'?" Sakura asked. The other two Tenten and Hinata turned their heads towards Temari. "I knew it," Sakura and Ino muttered at the same time.

"Well forget that. Lets start talking about...your daughter Sa-ku-ra," Temari suggested. They suddenly took interest in that topic and the most surprising part was that, Yui took a sudden liking to Sasuke and THE Sasuke Uchiha even let her kiss him on the cheek! That was something which no one expected as Sasuke had a sudden dislike for kids.

"Umm... But...Yui-chan..." Sakura sounded like Hinata at the moment. "No need to worry about Yui. Look at her she is sound asleep, so go on." Tenten said. 'What should I do?' Sakura thought. She looked at the sleeping form on Sasuke's lap. She then looked at his face.

They looked at each other for a moment when Naruto broke their gaze. "Sakura-chan, tell us!" Naruto pleaded more of like shouted. Ino threw an apologetic gaze at Sakura's direction. Sakura returned her gaze with a smile.

"Well...it's a long story. Are you sure you all wanna listen to it? It would be kind of boring."

"Haruno tell us already," Neji said, who was annoyed.

"Her father is... Yui's father died in a car crash when she was only eight months old!" Sakura spilled out as she hung her head downwards. The others felt sorry for her. 'Still the same, eh? Sakura,' Ino thought.

"I didn't thought of that Sakura. I'm sorry...we are all sorry," Tenten said. Temari placed her arms around the pinkette while Hinata rubbed her back. Ino didn't move from her place, so did Sai. Naruto had tears in her eyes while he kept on shouting, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. But we'll try to make up for Yui-chan!"

Shikamaru and Neji had an apologetic look on their face while Sasuke had the same expression...he had a feeling inside of him telling him that something was wrong.

"Well he's gone what more could we do? Yu-chan still feels empty but she has her aunts and uncles who, she could count on," Sakura said with a smile.

The girls looked at her with a small smile, they still felt sorry for her. "Of course she has us! I can't believe it! I have a niece!" Tenten shouted with happiness. The girls only giggled as they nodded their heads. "T-T-Tenten-san it's our niece..." Hinata corrected in her timid voice. "Hinata's right Tennie!" Temari said. The boys only smirked excluding Naruto as he was fast asleep, in his own 'Ramen land'.

* * *

Ino and Sakura called their family members as they and the others will be staying the night at Neji and Tenten's house. Yui also woke up from her nap so did Naruto. Yui used to like Sai they use to have a sort of 'father and daughter' relationship but after she met Sasuke; in the greenhouse, she suddenly took a liking to her. She has been with Sasuke ever since she woke up. The girls were making dinner while the boys huddled around the living room. Naruto kept on complaining as Yui kept on calling her Neko-ji-san.

"Dinner's ready!" Ino shouted from the dining room. Once they settled around the dining table, there was silence for a second. Ino tried to break the awkward silence by talking about her job.

"The models are really skinny they looked like as if they were on drugs. But the new one that I worked for, their models were friendly and they weren't 'that' skinny compared to the old one that I worked for," Ino said. "Yeah, I know Ino. I've read it in the magazines and all. So are you designing your own wedding dress?" Tenten asked.

"Puh-lease. As if I would, I've got Haru on that. He's designing my wedding dress. You know Haru right?" Ino asked. The guys got tired of the whole 'fashion' related things going around the dining table. Temari and Tenten dropped the spoon they were using and looked at Ino with their eyes wide.

"Haru, as in Haru Tachibana?" Temari asked. Ino noded with a wide smile. "The famous designer? The one who has designed for most of the - famous Hollywood stars - ?" Tenten asked again. Ino stuck her tongue at her awestruck friends.

"Jealous much?"

"Pig, stop showing off. Hurry up and finish your dinner," Sakura interrupted.

"I-I-Ino-san, Sakura-san is right," Hinata said. The guys sighed excluding Naruto as he was too busy slurping his ramen. There was no way the girls could say 'no' to Hinata. Temari, Tenten and Ino only pouted.

"Kaa-chan. I'm finished. Can I go and watch Doraemon, now?" Yui asked her mother from the table. "No, Yu-chan. First, brush your teeth then go to bed. Princesses don't have bags under their eyes, do they?" Sakura asked her daughter followed by a smile. Yui pouted as she slid down from her chair but she stopped when she saw that the hallway was dark. She walked back to Sasuke who just stood from his chair. The others looked at the scene. Sasuke looked at the raven haired girl.

"Ji-san, I don't know where my room is. Can you pwease tuck me in bed? I brought some of my stories, I can tell you those," Yui asked innocently.

Sasuke looked at the girl then at her mother. Who only gave him a 'Sorry' sort of look. While the others glared at him, telling him to do what Yui said. Excluding Hinata of course as she was trying to help her fiancé who was choking on his ramen. Naruto was choking on his ramen as he started laughing when he saw the look on Sasuke's face forgetting that ramen was in his mouth...poor Naruto...well forget that.

* * *

Sakura and Ino told him where Yui's clothes are and Neji told them the guest room where they'll be staying for the night. After Yui's brushed her teeth and that also with Sasuke escorting her to the bathroom. She was in her jammies and jumped in her bed. She signaled her hands telling Sasuke to sit down next to the place beside her, he rolled his eyes as he let out his breath and then sat down.

"Ne, Ji-san. I've seen you somewhere..." Yui said and then looked at the Uchiha sitting beside her. "Where?" he asked...trying to cope up with her.

"I remember. I saw you on the news, magazines and newspapers. So does that mean you really are a prince?" Yui asked again innocently. Sasuke smirked at her words. 'Sakura surely has corrupted her mind with fairy tales,' he thought . "I'm not a Prince neither do I own a kingdom. You watch news?" Sasuke asked. It seemed like he was more curious than the three year old.

"I don't watch news. I only watch Hamtaro, Kiterestsu, Ninja Hattori and Doraemon."

"Then, how?" the Uchiha was getting totally out of character today...

"Kaa-chan does. But whenever you appear kaa-chan switches the channel and tells me to watch Doraemon. I don't know why? But that way I get to watch Doraemon more," the girl said with a smile. Sasuke had something going on his head but shook it off.

"Ji-san. Are you going to stay here?"

"No."

"I think this room is scawy. And I hate the color of this room. I want it to be purple. So can you please stay with me for sometime while I fall asleep," Yui asked with her sparkling emerald eyes. 'Not that again,' Sasuke thought.

"Sure."

"Arigatou!" the girls hugged him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. After a while she had fallen asleep, he dragged a chair beside Yui's bed and sat there observing her features.

* * *

"Sasuke-Teme! Sure has gotten close to Yui-chan. They really look alike they are like 'Father and daughter'. I mean come on! Teme hates kids and Yui-chan, looked like she really liked him," Naruto said bluntly.

"Naruto you baka! Shut up!" Temari threw the plate which she was washing, at his head. "Ow! What was that for! I was just being frank!" Naruto said as he rubbed her head while Hinata tried to place an iced pack on the bruise. "I'm sorry Sakura. Naruto's too dumb to realise it," Temari said an apologetic look plastered on her face which later broke when she turned towards Naruto and gave him a glare. Sakura was too engrossed in a book, she just shooked her head (she didn't even know what they were talking about).

"Goal!" Tenten shouted. They were watching soccer on television, excluding Ino who was working on her new designs for her upcoming fashion show on her sketch book. Tenten was still her tomboy-ish self eventhough she is married and her dedication to soccer didn't die and never will.

"Guys. I'll go an check on Yu-chan. I'll be right back," Sakura said, standing up. "Guys?" They were too busy concentrating on the soccer game while Sakura stood there looking at them.

She rolled her eyes and walked upstairs, letting them do what they were doing. She opened the door to the guest room, the scene in front of her was the sweetest thing she has ever seen. Yui had her head next to Sasuke, who also had his head next to Yui's. He was sitting on a chair with his head on the bed. Sakura stood at the doorway looking at the scene it really looked adorable. Sasuke shooked a little bit as if he felt her presence. He turned his head around and stood up from his postion. This time again...onyx clashed with emerald.

Their gaze was broken when Yui slightly moved due to the emptiness beside her. Sakura walked towards her daughter and placed a kissed on her forehead as she tucked the covers properly around her. Sakura sat on the bed beside her daughter and smoothed her daughter's raven hair. Sakura then looked at Sasuke who stood there next to her, she motioned for him to sit down on the chair where he sat before.

"So... Sasuke-kun, how are you?" Sakura asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Hn," he replied. She smiled a bit at his words. 'Still the same...' she thought. "How are you and Karin doing?" That one...was totally unexpected.

"We're getting married in about next month. Two weeks from now," he replied without any emotion in his voice.

"Eh? I thought you two were married. Naruto told me that your engagement was last week. But if I remembered correctly, you two got engaged on our graduation day, right?" Sakura asked, she being the curious one. "The engagement party, was Karin's idea not mine."

"I didn't know that. Sasuke-kun..." Sakura asked her eyes on her daughter.

"Hn?" he asked looking at the pinkette. "Uh...forget it," she said. "I know you made that up," Sasuke said. Sakura turned towards him giving him a weird look. "Made up, what?" she asked as she was confused. "You told us that Yui's father died in a car crash. You made that up," he said it as if it was obvious. Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"What _actually_ happened to him? I'm not trying to pry into your personal life," Sasuke said monotonously.

"He...he's with another girl," she finally told him. Sasuke looked at her again and their eyes were locked again. "We weren't in a relationship or anything like that. But it happened...I was scared thinking whether if he would accept the baby or not. The next day I went to tell. But saw him with _that_ girl. So I just ran off. Not caring a thing. That's all...I think. I'm really stupid aren't I?" Tears started falling out of her eyes. She didn't want to see her crying in front of him again...

"No. No, you're not. Sorry I left that day without your notice... It wasn't supposed to happen," he said as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Sakura only sat there looking at the door, where he left.

* * *

**Nyan! Minna-san, how are you? ^_^**

**I got 31 favorites, 51 follows and 11 reviews! (how come only a few reviewed? *sweatdrops*) **

**Woah~ I didn't expect this. I mean come on! This is my first fanfiction! I just don't know what to say! *awestrucked* I'm working a NaruHina fic and I need some help. I can't choose between - ShikaIno or SaiIno. I've put up a poll on my profile, you guys can check it out, if you're interested. Can you guys please review? Thanks! I needed some, to keep me going. As for the guest who reviewed (as I cannot reply to your review) :**

**hmm (guest) : _You'll find out soon and of course not, Yui's father isn't Itachi. My sister(and other Itachi lovers) will kill me, if I made Itachi the father. :P Thanks for your review though._**

**P.S. - Gi-chan thank you so much for editing, again. I'm sorry I didn't reply (I wasn't active on facebook, for a very long time and later this evening I found out that I forgot to log out). Sorry! *bows down* :P**

**- Love Rikiko XOXO**

**Follow me on twitter here - Rika_Yka16**


End file.
